The fight against malware is constant. Malware is malicious software that alters or harms a host computer and often spreads from one device to another across networks. No matter how carefully a program is developed, it will inevitably have vulnerabilities and security flaws, which unscrupulous actors will eagerly exploit to gain unauthorized access to the program and often to inject malware to hijack, destroy, or otherwise alter the program. Because malware is constantly evolving, new methods and systems of combating its spread and preventing any harm it may cause are needed.